


【戈鹅】爱神与头骨

by Stasi



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasi/pseuds/Stasi
Summary: 这是一个关于爱的故事，但奥斯瓦尔德一开始并没有意识到是约稿！！谢谢金主太太！！金主太太好大方好可爱哦23333总之是一个阿卡姆后有点ptsd的企鹅和想要治愈他的戈登
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Jim Gordon
Kudos: 19





	【戈鹅】爱神与头骨

*  
他在沉睡吗？还是清醒着？

等到奥斯瓦尔德意识到自己注视了灯管的时间太久了的时候，他的双眼已经因此不住地流下泪水了。

可怜的科波特、可怜的小企鹅，瞧啊，爱神给用金色的箭矢射穿了他的胸膛，却吝啬于给他他真正需要的东西。或许这就是爱神想要的，就和诗歌里的一样，爱神坐在那副人类的头骨上、这亵渎者在宝座上放肆地笑着。

他听到疯子们讥笑着他，而他的表皮在这样的嘲讽之下却依然傻兮兮地笑着，内里的另一个他正辱骂着这群疯子、辱骂这个世界、甚至于辱骂他自己。但在那位医生的“治疗”之下，这种愤怒是不被容许的，于是那跛脚可怜人的皮囊渐渐膨胀——被他自己的愤怒所填充。

他的愤怒使那具好人的躯壳裂开缝隙，缝隙中露出的些许恶意使他终究也无法融入正常的人群之中。

而最终，那轻飘飘的皮囊也消失了。

*  
夜里的哥谭才真正称得上是罪恶之城，倘若你是新来的住户，再倘若你是个看上去就不错的家伙，那么搬进来的第一天邻里便会告诉你不要在夜晚随意出行。

最近人人都知道这城市里又冒出了个新的刺头，大家都叫他企鹅人，他从菲什穆尼的打伞小弟坐到了新晋黑帮头子的位子，却没几个人真的明白怎么和这个人相处。

奥斯瓦尔德是个很奇怪的人，他往往会因为小事暴怒，又转眼间为了另一件琐事转怒为喜，反复无常得同哥谭这座城市本身一般，或许他就是人们常说的，真正适合这座城市的人。

詹姆斯.戈登呢？他则是企鹅人的反义词，是正义的化身……至少目前来说这是大家的共识。不过就和任何普通人一样，他也有些不为人知的秘密。就好比他与企鹅人的交易，从各方面来说他们都有些“交易”。

而戈登警探此时正站在奥斯瓦尔德的对面，眉头紧锁，把档案袋甩在他的面前。

要说为什么发生现在的状况，起因还是老样子，案子。哥谭内近期频繁发生少女失踪的案件，最小的只有十来岁，而等到戈登和哈维拿着枪撞开门的时候，那群女孩赤身裸体、神情呆滞地坐在地上，她们面前甚至还摆着不少“高精纯”的粉末。

倘若这是别的城市，这么大的丑闻绝对会被闻着味儿来的记者赶上头条，可谁让这里是哥谭？这样的小事不过骚动了几天就被人们淡忘。真正能记得那群破碎的女孩的，也只有她们以泪洗面的父母。

“哦，吉姆，又是这些小事。”奥斯瓦尔德脸上露出了一点刻薄的轻蔑，可是当他的眼睛转到戈登身上，就又是不必要的含情脉脉了。在昏暗灯光下的企鹅人面容有些模糊，这样暧昧的彩色灯光底下，科波特的眼睛甚至显得有些柔情。他凑近了戈登，让这位警探的身体微微向后倾了一些。“不过我还是会帮忙的，你是我的朋友。”

朋友这个单词在他齿间停留得很重，戈登却能听到他想说的是“共犯”。

他们确实是有交易的，这份交易比起金钱交易要更复杂，却也矛盾的更简单。

今夜这个交易照旧要继续。他们甚至没拉窗帘，躺在店里某个房间的床上，隔着一扇门就是整个嘈杂喧闹的城市。奥斯瓦尔德对戈登露出了一个奇妙的笑容，然后低着头，把对方的性器含到口中。

奥斯瓦尔德总是这样笑，他笑起来有些谄媚、有些怪异，总归不会让人认为他是诚恳的。可戈登警探对他太了解了，不过他也知道做出那副同情的姿态只会激怒自尊心过剩的企鹅，于是他伸出手，沿着企鹅的脊背摸下去。

他弓着背，一节节突出的骨头像什么流浪的猫狗一样，若这样抚摸他的是个女人，必然会用过量的催产素导致的母爱好好可怜他一番不可。

可是戈登不是，于是最终戈登的手没能和安慰兄弟一样落在他肩上，而是放在了奥斯瓦尔德的尾椎处，那里有块小小的凹陷，

奥斯瓦尔德在床上总是很奇怪，他偶尔会像处女一样垂着眼睛露出点羞怯的表情，大部分时间却又是个欢欣的荡妇，可是到了高潮的时候他反而会把嘴巴闭紧，顶多露出几声呜咽，像溺水者抱着桅杆一样抱着戈登。

作为桃色交易的对象，戈登本不该关心这些，可我们的戈登警探就是这样的人呀，比起强硬又神经质的企鹅人，在床上默不作声的奥斯瓦尔德反而更让他好奇，或许这个时候他才终于想起关心朋友的方法——在这错误的场合中。

店里女人唱着缠绵慵懒的情歌，从门后传来那些轻佻的淫词浪语。奥斯瓦尔德的身体跪坐在戈登身上，霓虹灯并没让他惨白的身体变得有血色些，反而是显得他的身体更加瘦削，他的身体对成年男人来说太瘦了。而也只有这种时候，在荷尔蒙的加持下……又或许是夜晚的气氛让人意乱情迷，戈登格外温柔地在对方的脖颈上舔咬、亲吻，慢慢的给那块透明到能见到底下青紫色血管的皮肤上镀上嫣红。

戈登的手指进入了奥斯瓦尔德的身体，被异物入侵的黏膜却温柔热情的包裹着它们，甚至发出淫靡的水声，手指在湿润的洞穴中缓慢的抽插，这种柔情会让人有种虚幻的遐想，仿佛他们真的在认真履行一场为兴致而起的情事，而不是交易。

可是奥斯瓦尔德对这种温柔表现出了不知好歹，他嘟囔着让戈登用力，然后啃咬警探的喉结，他想要更深入的、更痛的，能够提醒他自己并不是生活在美好之中的真实感。

于是戈登给了他他想要的，不完全的扩张真的很痛，这对他们两个人来说都是这样，可小企鹅享受这个远多于温柔的交媾，他细白的胳膊搂住戈登的脖子，把自己的鼻尖埋在戈登的发间深深地呼出一口气。

他想，这就是詹姆斯.戈登能给予他的全部。

*  
他感到自己躺在沙漠当中，炎热烧灼着他的身体，剧痛像虫蚁一样从肢体末端缓缓攀爬而上，势要将他吞噬殆尽。低语从四面八方传来，那些讥笑让他的颅内翻涌起疯狂的浪潮，他愤怒着、咆哮着，可是除了伤害自己，他没什么能做到的。

而那恼人的戏剧依然没有结束，他能够听到讥笑变成了呓语，他们把字符在舌尖滚动一圈，轻轻地吐到他的耳边，像老烟鬼吐出一口烟雾、像少女吐出一口怨气。

“我听见头骨对着每个气泡祈求呻吟：

——“这残忍荒谬的游戏何时结束？”

因为，被你无情的嘴巴洒到空中的，

杀人的怪物呀，那是我的脑髓、我的血和我的肉！”

*  
噩梦总是太多了，兴许是阿卡姆精神病院的治疗方法所导致的——毕竟这是哥谭的精神病院，没人指望那座医院里真有什么人能再变成正常人。

那种“治疗“被奥斯瓦尔德视作耻辱，不过他无法否定的是，它对他造成了严重的后遗症。他变得更加多疑和神经质。

这种神经质的特性在哥谭来说或许是好事，它们会让企鹅人的名字压过芭芭拉、杰罗姆那些真正的疯子，他们这些人和中世纪的领主一样在这城市割裂自己的领地。而这些领主们没有一个是因为心慈手软出名的，疯狂才是哥谭的入场券。

最近发生的犯罪的频率比往日高了些，或许是换季导致的荷尔蒙失衡，反正他们也做不出什么大事，奥斯瓦尔德并没把他们放在心上，于是这几天便没了什么好做的事情，十分清闲。

人一旦闲下来就会想许多事，奥斯瓦尔德撑着自己的额头，他开始思考自己和戈登的事。

他似乎是哥谭河的潮汐在阵痛中分娩的孩子，罪恶之城的河流没法冲去奥斯瓦尔德身上的血，只能把这个城市的特质一层层加在他身上，让他完全属于这里。同时他身上也有寒冷的孤独，和水一样极容易混浊的敏感神经。

每个人都想被其他人需要，可惜情人总是太多、朋友总是太少。

有时奥斯瓦尔德觉得他和戈登的情事就像是一个拥抱，只不过一切都有些虚幻。在疯狂中只能够间歇回忆起的交合、被汗水浸湿的床单，这些美好的记忆在他脑海中只如在暴风雨中的帆船，它们是金色的气泡，里面装着的是奥斯瓦尔德不值得说出口的柔情。可说来可笑，他们对彼此身体的了解甚至多于他们对对方本身的了解。

他甚至看到了自己母亲的幻影，已经死去的古怪老妇人用尖尖细细的嗓音安慰他、鼓励他，说着我的宝贝一定会变成了不起的大人物。

而正在他沉溺于这短暂的清闲，能于回忆中逃避一会儿时，一个男人慌张地跑进屋里。他带来的不是什么好消息，他的领地被吞噬了许多，听到这逃兵的辩解，奥斯瓦尔德的心中再次燃烧起扭曲的怒火。

他没法控制自己说话的音量，斥责起男人。

“您要相信我！这并不是我们愿意看到的，这只是——“

在男人说出下一句话之前，奥斯瓦尔德掏出枪轰烂了他半个脑袋。男人的身体软倒下去，像一摊烂肉摔在他的脚边，未断的神经仍驱使着尸体的肌肉蠕动了几下。他的血溅射得很远，蔓延了近乎半个桌子。

奥斯瓦尔德坐下来，他撑着自己的额头，翘起一只脚，将它放在男人的尸体上。

这种行为没持续多久，奥斯瓦尔德让手下收拾了那个男人的尸体，连带着那张为了宣告身份而买下的昂贵地毯一起，作为男人的裹尸袋。

他心烦意乱地离开府邸，在门口不远处的拐角瞧见了戈登。

警探蹲在那儿估计有一阵了，他抽着烟，脚边都是烟蒂。奥斯瓦尔德感觉自己现在需要点什么，虽然他并说不清自己需要的是什么，他还是走了上去。

“你好，吉姆。”他又挂上了那种怪异笑容，可戈登这次没对他怒目而视，只是挠了挠自己的头发——有没有人对他说过他头发蓬乱的样子像只金毛？警探有点尴尬地站起来，他摸了摸自己的鼻尖，又搓了搓手，最终叹了口气，“我们找个地方？……我想和你谈谈。”

*  
他们选了老地方，他们常在那房间里交媾，却从不在那过夜。

奥斯瓦尔德以为他想要一场单纯的性爱，只是碍于面子不好说，便自作主张地准备脱个精光，戈登却阻止了他，并粗着嗓子说道，“我不是想要这个。”

他们除此之外还有什么好说的？

“我感觉你最近很不对劲。”戈登用那种笃定又充满温情的语调说着，和什么好心的社区心理医生一样。奥斯瓦尔德对此感到了冒犯，用拔高的音调说道，“如果你是为了心理健康这种无聊的事情，我相信哥谭有比你好得多的心理医生，如果又发生了什么，你最好在我后悔之前提出自己的要求。”

“我没有那个意思。”戈登连忙拉住他，恳求的样子好像他多珍惜奥斯瓦尔德一样。“我并没有为了什么而关心你……我只是，我关心你，因为我想。“

“……”

奥斯瓦尔德不敢相信自己的耳朵，但戈登拉着他的一只手，坐在床上仰视着他，两个人的模样有如过了时的电视剧情节。

有一股电流从尾椎爬过全身，他的母亲说过，人的嘴巴虽然总会吐出甜言蜜语骗人，但是他们的眼睛总是骗不了人的，他死死地凝视着戈登的眼眸，自己又先败下阵来，跌坐在戈登的身边。

“你抛弃过我，吉姆。”奥斯瓦尔德轻声说着，“我该怎么相信你呢？”

戈登忽然有些不知所措，在这具瘦削的身体中似乎藏着玻璃一样易碎而美丽的灵魂，他不知道该怎么让对方相信自己。理智告诉他此时抽身离去是最好的，和企鹅人纠缠在一起只会让一切变得更糟，可是另一个声音在告诉他，再糟的事情他都碰见过，一只破碎的小企鹅又能改变什么呢？更况且，他原本也不是为了再次抛弃奥斯瓦尔德才来到这里的。

于是戈登笨拙地、试探着地伸出手，从对方的肩膀滑下来，握着他的手腕，然后把彼此的双手交叠。再接下来，警探用一个不带任何情欲的拥抱填满了他身体的伴侣。哪怕是他人生中第一次约会也比不上这时候紧张了。

“我知道你想要什么……”戈登轻声说着，他把奥斯瓦尔德扳过来，凑过去吻他。奥斯瓦尔德的嘴唇还是冷的，企鹅人很少有身体常热的时候；而他们都没有闭眼，这个亲吻便并没什么旖旎的意味，似乎只是歉意和补偿。

接下来的事情就顺理成章，两具渴求的身体很快交缠在一起，脱下衣物之后，因室内的寒冷，奥斯瓦尔德的乳首挺立着，他的欲望也在此时燃烧着，他能看到、也相信戈登眼里同他一样，燃烧着安静而疯狂的情欲的火焰。

这次戈登终于仔细观察奥斯瓦尔德的身体，他太瘦了，苍白、病态，近乎像个营养不良的青少年。戈登向来知道这具身体没什么脂肪，有时候抱起来甚至有点咯手，可他不清楚企鹅人身上有这样多的旧伤，那都是细细小小的伤疤，让这具身体瞧起来似乎饱经虐待。

警探摸了摸对方瘦弱的背上那些年代久远的伤疤，又挑起对方的下颚，和他交换一个吻，这个吻就十分动情了，他们的舌头交缠在一起，发出点微小的水声。

戈登身上的味道是很神秘、又很熟悉的，那是他惯用沐浴露的清香、硝烟味、烟味，还有一切与奥斯瓦尔德不同的好人那边的味道。

奥斯瓦尔德为自己的臆想笑起来，人的鼻子哪能分辨出那么多味道。他这回笑得纯粹，有点和他年龄不同的童稚，几条细细的笑纹在他眼角蔓延，狡黠和天真矛盾又融洽地在他脸上融合起来。

戈登虽然不懂他在笑什么，可是他明白奥斯瓦尔德想要什么，他把一根手指探入小企鹅的嘴巴里，手指擦过那些尖尖的牙齿，用自己的手指搅动对方的口腔，把他搞得一副意乱情迷的模样。

接着奥斯瓦尔德被按在床铺上，撅着自己的屁股。这只企鹅全身上下都十分消瘦，也只有臀部能有点丰腴的意味。戈登用刚刚奥斯瓦尔德自己舔舐的手指探入臀瓣中的洞口中去，戈登的手指开拓着他的后穴，在他的敏感处磨蹭，这给他带来了难耐的快感，他扭着腰胯，恬不知耻地渴求更多。

戈登从后面插入了他，被填满的时刻两人都长出一口气，性器近乎粗鲁的碾压过敏感点，奥斯瓦尔德的脚趾因快感而蜷缩，大腿根微微打颤，他感到像是有岩浆在小腹和结合处流动。那难以言说的暧昧情愫、肉体的交合，如此种种将他们的脑内搅得一片空白，只剩下回荡在房间中彼此的喘息，同拥在一起的肉身。

楔子一样的性器十分滚烫，它钉在奥斯瓦尔德的身体里，把他们两个人连在一起。他感觉自己好像要被这根东西捅穿了，它进入得太深，似乎隔着小腹都能摸到它的形状。

“让我面对着……你。”奥斯瓦尔德用气声说着，戈登满足了他的愿望，就这插入的姿势把他整个人翻了过来——好在奥斯瓦尔德很轻，这个姿势不难办到。然而这过程中灭顶般的快感令奥斯瓦尔德哭着射了出来，性器在他的肉道里研磨了一圈，这可以算是一种淫刑了。

现在一双苍白瘦弱的腿挂在戈登腰间，那是种久不见光的白，现在它们都染上了一层淡淡的粉红色。

性器在甬道里缓慢地插入又抽出，已经高潮却仍被顶弄着前列腺，甜蜜的痛苦让奥斯瓦尔德抽搐起来，不应期的阴茎只能吐出一点前液来，可他非但没阻止戈登，还颇为享受地渴求更多。

空虚和满足矛盾地充满了他的胸口，他低声喘息着，像个皮肤饥渴症患者一样牢牢地、手足并用地缠着戈登，闭着眼睛把那些咸涩的水珠都挤出眼眶。曾经缠绕着他的那些呓语和幻影一瞬间都消失了，奥斯瓦尔德感到自己好似一头搁浅的鲸，他的小腹随着呼吸而起伏，合起来的眼皮底下，那对眼球正在浅浅地翻动。

在灭顶的快感之中，奥斯瓦尔德感到了一阵奇异的宁静。这感觉让他一边啜泣着，一边笑起来，戈登的手掌在他的发间穿过，他贴过去用脸颊磨蹭那只手掌。他并不明白自己为什么而哭，甚至也不知道有什么可笑的，但这种感觉好极了，这些天的阴郁和胸闷终于渐渐褪去，他现在能感受到的只有平静。

最终戈登在奥斯瓦尔德身体中射了出来，奥斯瓦尔德的瞳孔放大，露出一点舌尖抵在下唇，直直地盯着天花板上的花纹，他感觉到了戈登的温度留在自己的身体深处。

“再这样待一会……”他听到自己用飘渺的语气说道，戈登便也躺到他的身边。

他们的身体已经亲密无间，却又充满距离，两只手似乎随时会交握，最终也只是指尖或者指腹小心翼翼的碰撞一下，而今夜他们终于有勇气握住对方的手。

“你愿意告诉我吗？你为什么最近一段时间都……”戈登问他。“是因为阿卡姆吗？”

他们的脸贴得很近，而情事后的人总是更容易被触动，于是他们又情不自禁地交换了一个仅是嘴唇相贴的吻。

“只是能看到一些幻想和一些噩梦，不会影响到任何事情。”奥斯瓦尔德说，“放着不管他们也会自己消失。”

戈登于是叹了口气，也没有逼问，只是说道，“你需要更多的休息，我想……我们今晚可以在这里渡过。”

本想起身收拾自己的奥斯瓦尔德愣住了，他有点肖似被主人伤到过的猫，戈登也不敢保证他是否会答应。可是奥斯瓦尔德却笑起来，他用轻巧地语气说，“好啊。”便躺了回去，赤身裸体地蹭到警探的臂弯中。

“……睡吧，一切都会好起来的。”

奥斯瓦尔德闭上眼睛，这一次，他相信自己远离了那些噩梦。


End file.
